Unseen Mistletoe
by Athenafrodite
Summary: It's Christmas in Retroville and everyone is celebrating, even the teenage genius. However, there is a last gift for him to receive. J/C one-shot.


Heey! I know i hadn't wrote in a while, i had been really busy with school and stuff here in south america so anyway, whatever you missed me or not i'm back!

I know christmas just passed but i wanted to write this months ago so... anyway read and review please!

Also, they are around sixteen or seventeen, or just teenagers but not kids, okay? Great.

**Recent A/N:** i edited the story because it had a few mistakes. If you notice another one, please let me know.

Thank you Romance and Musicals for correcting one of my mistakes :) from "hey! by the way, have you seen under what are you two standing?" to "Hey! By the way, have you two seen what you are standing under?" I really appreciate it. Kisses!

Unseen Mistletoe

Jimmy was standing on a mound in the park, watching his friends playing in the snow.

Well, al least the last three of them, Cindy was still at home with her parents, she said she would come a little later.

But anyway there was Libby, Sheen and Carl, throwing snowballs at each other happily for it was very rare to snow in Retroville and they were celebrating.

He would be there too, but he had a lot to think. Like the last events that had been going on lately.

Recently, it was like Jimmy was getting closer to Cindy. In any way.

Like spending more time together, for example when Jimmy invited Cindy to his lab to see a movie and drink hot chocolate.

_- Flashback -_

"_So… here you go" Jimmy said, handing her a cup of hot chocolate._

"_Oh, thanks" she said "so, what are we going to do?" she asked sitting in the couch jimmy had placed in the middle of the lab, in front of a big television. She was rather comfortable with all the pillows that were in the couch._

"_What do you mean?" he said looking strangely at her "Oh! oh, you mean of the movies. Okay let's see, i have a comedy, an action movie and a horror film"._

"_Lets se the horror one" she offered._

"_You sure you won't get all scared and jump over me?" He said laughing, although secretly hoping that would be the case._

_She hit him with a pillow "you fool… you know i don't do that" she said._

"_Okay okay the horror film it is then" he said and sighed "here we go" and went to sit on the couch. Cindy was sitting in the middle of it, so when he sit down they were close. Really close._

_As the movie started jimmy felt cindy stiffen a couple of times, probably the worst parts, but he couldn't pay a lot of attention to the movie because: first, cindy moved an inch closer to him every passing second. And second, because the closeness between them only made him want to be closer to her. Oh, oh..._

_Suddenly, a scream was heard from the tv and Cindy hugged him tightly._

"_Hey, you okay?" Jimmy asked her._

_Cindy looked up at him_

"_Yeah, i'm alright" she said, looking back down "It's just I got a little scared, that's all"._

_He snorted "A little?"_

_She looked at him quite angry "Shut up, you would have jumped too if you had been paying attention to the movie" she retorted "by the way, what were you thinking about"?_

"_M-me? N-nothing, i was seeing the movie too" he answered nervously. But unvoluntarely, his eyes moved to her lips. Like trying to explain her or show her what really was in his mind._

_She caught his look following his gaze back to her lips. She then closed her eyes and started leaning in._

_He was shocked, actually, but closed his own eyes and leaned in too._

_Just then a loud scream was heard from the tv making both teenagers jump at the sudden noise, breaking the moment._

_That just had to happen in the most inopportune moment, right?_

_- End of flashback -_

How close they had been to kiss that time. And it has been only days ago, maybe a week. He was entirely in doubt now about how he felt about her.

He always knew he liked her, even if he didn't admit it, but this time it felt like she could really reciprocate his feelings.

Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice Cindy coming from behind. Arriving at his side, she broke his train of thought.

"Hey" she greeted.

Jumping a feet away from her, he answered surprised "Oh, h-hey Cindy".

"What were you thinking about? You did seem very concentrated" she said and smiled at him.

He looked at her right to the eyes and felt like an ice melting in the hot sun of July.

"Oh... um... nothing" he lied "just thinking about this whole year, you know, how it will be all in the past in a few days".

"Oh yeah, a new year is over. And all the many good things that happened..." she said, looking at the ground. "...and the almost things that happened" she finished smiling.

He looked at her. She raised her glance and looked him straight in the eyes."You know... a new year might mean an ending, but also a new start. New opportunities to do what you didn't in the year you leave behind. Besides, we're all still the same" she said and smiled. Jimmy just looked at her.

"Hey guys!" Sheen interrumpted from the other side of the park "getting a little twee over there?" he asked laughing.

"Sheen, leave them alone!" Libby scolded "Hey! by the way, have you two seen what you are standing under?"

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other and then looked up.

There it was, a mistletoe hanging above them.

Jimmy looked down at Cindy as she did the same. They blushed simultaneously, their eyes fixing on the ground.

"Tradition is tradition guys! It's christmas!" Sheen screamed

"We know you wanna!" Carl joked and they three laughed.

Cindy smiled at him and looked back at Jimmy.

"Actually, I came here to give you my christmas present" she said flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah? And what would it be?" he replied.

"An innocent mistletoe" she said.

She leaned in and touched her lips with his. It lasted only a couple of seconds, but it was enough to warm him inside even if the air was freezing cold.

They parted and smiled at each other.

"Merry Christmas Jimmy" she whispered.

"Merry Christmas Cindy" he said "You're all I want for Christmas".

A/N: I know there might be some... no, a LOT of grammar mistakes so if you have the time or the will please tell me what i did wrong! It would really help.

Lovely people read and review and happy new year!


End file.
